deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lusus
AN INTRODUCTION Lusus are creatures that walk the line between beast and man, any beast. They are able to transform from a simple mortal form to that of an animal. Legends have long painted pictures of these creatures into the imaginations of mortals but they are all too real. Unlike their werewolf counterparts, the Lusus are considered to be weaker and impure. Their species is often at war with each other, prone to infighting and pitting beast against beast. Many other supernatural creatures use this hatred to manipulate and force Lusus into subservient roles. LIFESPAN The lifespan of a Lykos is dependent upon what kind of animal they turn into. Please use the following choices to understand how long your character will live: °Carnivore = 500 Years °Herbivore = 900 Years °Omnivore = 750 Years At this time there is no way for a Lusus to extend their lifespan beyond this point, even if they become a Ichor Thrall or Master. However, becoming Thrall to a CELESTIAL or WRAITH will cut a Lusus' lifespan in half. FOODSOURCE Lusus can survive off of mortal food. However, depending on their type of animal their diet may change. A herbivore cannot digest meat and blood easily. It will give them gastro-intestinal issues. Most simply avoid eating it. A carnivore cannot survive off of a vegan or vegetarian diet, they must eat meat be it raw or cooked at least once a day. WEAKNESSES NEW MOON ° COLLAR ° LAVENDER °NEW MOON -- The new moon will rob a Lusus of all of their powers. They will be unable to transform and are rendered completely mortal for the entire night. °COLLAR -- Placing a collar around a Lusus' neck will bind their powers too them. They will feel weak and listless and become subservient to whoever is the one to collar them. °LAVENDER -- The smell of lavender will make a Lusus nauseous. Consuming it is toxic and if enough is ingested it will kill them. CULTURE The culture of the Lusus is turbulent to say the least. Mixing of species is considered to be the greatest crime that a Lusus can commit, they are purists. Different species of Lusus often fight one another for territory or simple displays of dominance. This has led to many other supernatural creatures manipulating them by offering aid and favors in order to force these beasts into a more subserviant role. Similar to werewolves, Lusus have a pack-culture within their own family groups called Herds. The rankings of a pack are as follows: Alpha -- The oldest or most powerful member of the group. Beta -- The Alpha's partner or oldest child. Gamma -- Basic members of the Herd. Omega -- A derogatory term for Lusus who have willingly submitted to being Blood Thralls or Familiars. They are shunned by the Lusus community as a whole. PROCREATION Lusus are capable of reproducing with any other species with the exception of the REVENANT, WEREWOLVES and CHANGELINGS. All children born from a human and supernatural creature will either be a Changeling or Human. TRANSFORMATION There are 3''' known methods of transformation for Lusus. It is up to the player how their character chooses to become one of these servants of the wild if they are not born one. Transformation method must be listed in a character's application. '''BITE -- This is the most common method of transformation. Those who are bitten by a Lusus in their animal form may be capable of transforming themselves. PELT THEFT -- After killing and skinning a Lusus, an individual is capable of transforming into one themselves. However, if they ever loose the pelt they will loose their powers. Damage to the pelt will reflect on the wearer. And burning or otherwise destroying a pelt will kill the wearer. TRACING -- Tracing is the name given to those who choose to become a Lusus following a very peculiar ritual. In order to transform by tracing, an individual must pour rain water into a track left behind of a Lusus and drink it on the night of a full moon. Using any of these methods has a survival rate of 50%! ABILITIES As the time of application a Lusus has access to all 5 of their birth abilities, as well as being able to choose 2 GENERAL or COMMON '''Species Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * '''STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Dominus abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. All other Common, Rare, or Dominus abilities can be purchased through Post Rewards. To read more about that process please see this thread! TRANSFORMATION -- Lusus are capable of transforming from human shape to that of an animal. The animal must occur in nature and cannot be mythological. Please choose from one of the following appearances for your character's animal form: Pure -- In this form the Lusus appears exactly as their animal counterpart does in nature. Deity -- In this form the Lusus appears to be 3 times the size of their natural animal counterpart. BEASTLY FEATURES -- The ability to transform one's features to match that of their animal counterpart. This includes things like claws, ears and tails, or wings. Please describe your character's beastly features in the "species specifics" section of the application. ENHANCED SENSES -- All senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. ENDURANCE -- The ability to persist in spite of a wound for up to one hour so long as the injury is not fatal. ACCELERATION -- The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you.